


只有你能给予之物

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Birthday Felix Hugo Fraldarius, M/M, sylvix - Freeform, 希尔菲力 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

希尔凡深深地吸了一口气，鼻腔被菲力克斯的信息素所充溢。  
清冽的，寒芒的气味，如同山巅新雪，刀尖初淬。  
是不会刺激感官，强制点起欲望的，令人安心却又失望的气味。  
鼻腔里残留的气味已经稀薄，希尔凡在菲力克斯的腰间埋得更深，再次深深吸一口气。  
菲力克斯的动作顿了顿，又继续对佩剑的保养。  
如果搂得再紧一些，影响到了菲力克斯的动作，“碍事！”他便会不耐烦地训斥。反过来，只要不影响菲力克斯保养武器，他便对希尔凡的举动睁一只眼闭一只眼。希尔凡当然对此界限相当熟稔，顺利地维持在惹得菲力克斯略有不快但不至于爆发的程度。  
就这样保持着微妙的距离。  
希尔凡的鼻尖在菲力克斯的腰身上磨蹭，惹得他微微躲闪。在菲力克斯不耐烦前他复又停下，倚着菲力克斯的腰侧向斜上方望去，看恬淡日光下他尖尖的下颌，坠坠的眉睫。  
”生日……想要什么？“希尔凡的声音止住了布与刃身摩擦的声音。  
片刻。  
”你能给什么？“  
与菲力克斯闷闷的发声不同，希尔凡尽力让自己的声音飞扬起来：”呀~只要菲力克斯想要的大哥哥什么都可以给哦。不过对菲力克斯来说最重要的果然还是和可爱的OMEGA们交往的方法吧，就让大哥哥毫无保留地教……痛、痛痛！对不起、都说了对不起了菲力克斯！“  
菲力克斯哼了一声，重新开始永无止尽的武器保养。  
”比起那种毫无意义的东西，武器或者肉什么都行。“  
”菲力克斯你还在说这种话……“希尔凡重又埋在菲力克斯的腰间嘟哝。  
还在说这种话，真是太好了。

还是这样与情爱无缘，还是没有属于任何人的状态。又是可以安心的一天，又是可以苟延的一天。  
OMEGA的信息素是一种多么能够强加于意志之上的毒物，身为ALPHA的希尔凡自己最清楚。只要想到某一天，同为ALPHA的菲力克斯也会因为某个OMEGA的信息素而情动不能自已，露出自己一生也无法看到无法拥有的情态，希尔凡就感到从舌尖苦涩到胃底。  
只能用这不知何时就再也无法凑近细嗅的气味，去中和永远也无法消除的苦涩。  
咚咚咚，门被轻叩三声，紧接着毫无起伏的女声响起：“是我。”  
是贝蕾丝。  
菲力克斯的后肘戳戳希尔凡的头，示意他起来。希尔凡不情不愿地慢悠悠起身，贝蕾丝进来时，他方才完全坐起，看着倒像是菲力克斯倚在他怀里似的。  
“还是一如既往关系好得让人奇怪啊。”  
“啧”菲力克斯不满地咋舌，“什么事？”  
“正巧两个人都在，有关本节的课题……“  
讲义递到菲力克斯的手上，希尔凡头靠在菲力克斯的肩上，就着菲力克斯的手阅览。  
见此景，贝蕾丝又感慨了一遍：”感情真好啊。“  
在菲力克斯炸毛前，贝蕾丝离开了菲力克斯的房间。  
希尔凡和菲力克斯关系真好啊。这是进入士官学院以来就时常萦绕在耳边的闲话。然而往往还有紧接着的后半句，“嘛不过两个人都是ALPHA呢。”  
为什么要“不过”？如果不是两个人都是ALPHA，如果不是两个人都是法嘉斯重臣的唯一继承人，都是纹章持有者，又怎么样，还会有“不过”吗？


	2. Chapter 2

达斯卡的熊肉，奏尔坦之剑，戈迪耶的芝士……菲力克斯喜欢的东西，准备了很多。  
本心的话，更想准备具有独特特色，能让菲力克斯随身佩戴，且一看见就能想起自己的东西。  
但是那是不行的吧。希尔凡看着轻浮，却有比谁都更强的自知和分寸感。  
所以这种能够讨得菲力克斯欢心，又不会带来任何负担的礼物，刚刚好。  
明明做着最正确的事情，却怎么样都止不住疲惫与自我厌恶感。  
为了消除这样的感觉，得去吸一吸菲力克斯，这就和吸猫的原理同样。  
锻炼场和食堂都扑了个空，希尔凡不禁焦躁起来，菲力克斯没有当番的时候，活动范围明明相当有限。  
漫无目的地乱晃，终在墓园附近看见了绀蓝色丸子头，那丸子实在太过可亲，希尔凡心下一轻，不由破颜。正要出声唤他，方发现菲力克斯不是独自一人，他的对面站着一位不熟悉的女性，两人正在交谈着什么。  
尚未完全绽开的笑意消失无踪。  
有时也会有这种情况。越过看起来难度更低的希尔凡，直接去挑战爵位更高，纹章血统更浓厚的菲力克斯。这种时候就是希尔凡的“工作”了。  
希尔凡重又挂上笑意，靠近两人。菲力克斯的表情已经有些僵硬，如果在不熟悉的人看来，常会以为他不耐烦而心生胆怯，但对于了解菲力克斯个性的希尔凡来说，知道他毫无恶意，不过有些束手无策罢了。  
“可爱的小姐~”用自己都觉得轻浮的声音去搭话。  
“在这里相遇真是命运的安排。”你不可能是菲力克斯命中注定的人。  
“如果能够赏光的话，”在罗德里古殿下为菲力克斯挑选出合适的OMEGA前。  
“和我一起喝杯茶吧~”我会保护菲力克斯不被意图不善的苍蝇盯上。  
借口。  
往常这种情况，菲力克斯往往即刻不耐烦走开。这次却久久没动身，一直余光注意着菲力克斯的希尔凡，不由停下话头。  
“……菲力克斯？”  
“怎么？”菲力克斯饶有兴味地注视过来。  
”……接下来的予定……什么的？“  
”没有。“干脆了断。  
”呃……训练？“  
”今天的份已经够了。“  
已经训练够了这种话从训练狂嘴里听见还是头一次，希尔凡也不禁失语。难道菲力克斯真的想和这位女性共度时光？自己才是打搅的那一个？  
没有比这更令人不快的臆测了。  
正沉默处，女性开口解围：”不打扰幼驯染的二位了，请容许我先告辞。想要商量的事情，就留到改天麻烦希尔凡您了。“  
”嗯，嗯……商量？啊没问题没问题，我的时间永远都为可爱的小姐开放哦~“似乎刚刚有提到想要与希尔凡商量事情，但是那个不是托辞吗？不过怎么样都好。现在只有眼前的菲力克斯。  
”去训练吧。“  
”哈？！“希尔凡大叫，”你刚刚不是才说过‘今天的份已经够了’么？！“  
”我的份是够了，但是你的份远远不够吧。“语未毕，人就已经往训练场的方向步去，似乎笃定了希尔凡一定会追上来。  
”那还真是谢谢您陪练。“乖乖追上去的希尔凡。  
”哼。“冷哼都很愉快的菲力克斯。


	3. Chapter 3

没想到当日与菲力克斯交谈的女性很快就以商量事情为由将希尔凡约了出来。  
为了打消其对菲力克斯的野心，一定程度的逢场作戏还是要奉陪的。街上时髦的茶屋里，希尔凡漫不经心地想着。  
“到底有什么样的事情让可爱的小姐苦恼呢？难道是……恋爱的烦恼？”支颐winkwink.  
“不是的！”面目模糊的少女红了脸，“希尔凡您……和菲力克斯关系很好吧？“  
又是菲力克斯，希尔凡心下不快，面上仍然保持着轻浮的笑意：“约会时提别的男人的名字可是会让我嫉妒的哦。”  
“约、会？不是的不是的，我是真的有想要与您商量的事情……”少女苦恼着，“明天就是菲力克斯的生日了，我却还没能决定好送菲力克斯什么礼物……您和菲力克斯形影不离，所以想问问您的意见……”  
哈？希尔凡怔住了。  
“菲力克斯曾经指导过我的格斗术，我一直想表达感谢。”  
“也亲自问了菲力克斯，他只是说’什么都可以。‘……但是我想送一份独具特色，能让他记住的礼物……”  
独具特色，能让他记住的礼物。  
希尔凡的脸色刷得一下冷了下来。他第一次仔细审视了眼前的少女，注意到她有浅褐色的头发和生机勃勃的眼睛。  
“你，不是贵族吧？”  
“啊？啊，不是的，我是平民。”  
“也有平民出身却带纹章的例子，你似乎不是吧？而且你没有什么信息素的样子，应该是个beta吧？”  
“……”  
希尔凡无视少女的沉默，继续说下去：“我想你可能误解了，菲力克斯所在的伏拉鲁达力乌斯家是比我的戈迪耶家地位还高，王国内仅次于王家的二号贵族。而且菲力克斯还是罕见的大纹章拥有者哦，像他这样的ALPHA，恐怕得一国的公主作配才行。有野心是好事，嘛这是真的哦？但是像你这样什么都没有的平民，觊觎伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵夫人的位置未免太过异想天开，不如脚踏实地一点？如果你有需要，我可以给你介绍有纹章的……”  
“啪”惹得整个茶屋的顾客瞩目的响亮耳光打断了希尔凡的夸夸其谈。  
”人渣！亏你居然能是菲力克斯的亲友。“  
不愧是被菲力克斯指教过格斗术。希尔凡闷闷地想。  
自己说了多么过分多么不讲道理的话，一边说着的时候就已经觉察到了，但是停不下来。  
为什么能够不掩饰对菲力克斯的心意？这份心意，这份不掩饰，都让希尔凡嫉妒得不能自已。  
明明是最厌恶嫉妒的男人。


	4. Chapter 4

脸肿得太厉害，这样子在大修道院里行走必然会引来不必要的麻烦，但是在街上一样引来围观。希尔凡在街上的旅店开了一间房，准备呆到夜深时再回去。  
心绪是一团乱麻。等的时候不知不觉睡着了，梦浮光掠影，辨不分明。醒来时夜已如那人的发色。  
迟归经验丰富的希尔凡以为谁也不会碰到，不料拐角处却站了一个人。信息素的气味有些躁动不安，但仍然让希尔凡立刻得知正主真身。  
正是适才梦中之人。  
菲力克斯挎着剑，全副武装，精神奕奕地站在深夜无人的大修道院，挺拔得仿佛法嘉斯北部常年不见天日深林里的一棵参天大树。  
“……菲力克斯，这个时间你在这里做什么？”希尔凡迟疑地问道。  
“哼，样子真狼狈。”菲力克斯没有回答提问，而是对希尔凡的脸发表了感想。  
“嗯……是啊，”希尔凡摸摸后脑勺，“这个样子被其他人看到就糟糕了，还是赶紧回宿舍吧。”  
菲力克斯没有异议，两人一起回到宿舍二层最后一间的希尔凡的房间。  
“那么，找我有什么事，菲力克斯？”亮处可见菲力克斯衣服上沾了露水，足见在室外等了许久。  
菲力克斯看了看窗外，夜色浓浓辨不清时辰，不过大约已经过了午夜。  
“今天是我的生日，礼物呢？”  
“啊啊，礼物，当然了，大哥哥准备了好~多~礼物。“主动要求对方做自己的对手的事在菲力克斯身上绝不罕见，但主动索取东西，至少在希尔凡记忆中是非常稀少的事情。  
大概是因为在菲力克斯开口之前，就已经有太多人想要给予他了。  
意外归意外，希尔凡将包装好的礼物交给菲力克斯，看他一件件拆开。  
肉、剑……尽是菲力克斯喜爱之物，希尔凡等着菲力克斯难得坦率的道谢，却见他全无喜色，只沉静地道：“只有这些吗？”  
希尔凡这次结结实实地吃惊了，菲力克斯尽管时有别扭，却绝不是漠视他人善意和贪得无厌之人。  
但只要是菲力克斯开口，希尔凡没有不能给予的东西。  
他踌躇了许久，自抽屉深处寻出一个小小的深蓝色装饰盒。这是早在来到大修道院前就已存在之物，明明认为不可能会有送出去的机会，却仍然跟着行李一起带到了大修道院。  
菲力克斯接过盒子，饶有兴致地打开，里面躺着一颗镶了月光石的袖扣。月光石形如泪滴，纯净饱满。蓝色光晕围绕着月光石小心翼翼地流转，生怕惊动了它承载的情意。  
菲力克斯露出笑意，“这个还不错。”他小心翼翼地将盒子收起，复又转向希尔凡：“礼物已经没有了吗？应该还有吧？”  
被菲力克斯的行为完全弄糊涂了的希尔凡，这次真的没有库存了。他正准备向菲力克斯投降，却见菲力克斯向前一步，直直迫近。  
“谁都可以给的东西就算了，我想要只有你才能给予的东西，“菲力克斯红褐色的双瞳似欲燃起，他的欲望，他的求索直接攻进希尔凡心里，”差不多，该把你自己给我了吧？“  
太迟了，希尔凡终于明了，这是战斗。菲力克斯做好觉悟，全副武装埋伏自己，自己却毫无防备还负着伤。那么，在这里输掉也是没有办法的吧？在这里投降谁也不会挑出毛病吧？可以投降了吧？可以投降了吗？向自己毕生的心愿，向自己唯一的欲望，在这里投降，真的是被容许的吗？  
菲力克斯轻笑一声，声音里满是势在必得的味道：“已经够了吧？边闻着我信息素边兴奋地顶着我，你以为你已经干了多少次了？”


	5. Chapter 5

适才在室外便闻到的躁动的信息素，越发躁动起来。那样冰寒的信息素也会散发出如此火热的气象，希尔凡贪婪地嗅闻着。  
一路嗅闻气味浓烈的地方，从脖颈到腋下再到私处。希尔凡想去舔菲力克斯微微抬头的性器，却被菲力克斯止住：“这次就算了，快点正题。”说着往希尔凡身上砸了一个小瓶子。  
希尔凡手忙脚乱地接住，低头一看，是瓶润滑油。  
“你……”  
”阿比斯的图书馆是个好地方，市场也是。“菲力克斯的声音里满是得意。  
ALPHA当然不会像OMEGA那样分泌体液，润滑油是必要的。但润滑油的实际用场很小，几乎只有在与男性BETA交合时才用到，而这明显非主流的性向注定了润滑油是个相当小众的稀缺物。菲力克斯连这点都准备到了，如此势在必得，那么自己的败北早已注定。希尔凡失笑。  
这家伙要扮演好哥哥到什么时候？菲力克斯趴着身体，一边忍受着扩张的不快一边回想。一开始还有几分看戏的意思，逐渐却不耐烦了起来。第一次被希尔凡顶到的时候，菲力克斯吓了一跳，本以为借此终于该捅破这张纸了，却见他仿佛毫无自觉，无事人一般继续巡游花丛。被迫一起演戏的自己倒显得像小丑一样了，真是教人怒火中烧。  
“咕啾”“咕啾”，润滑的声音在房间清晰地响起，如果只是插入的话应当已经足够，但是希尔凡似乎在执着地寻求取悦菲力克斯。  
“够了。”菲力克斯道。  
希尔凡抽出手指，另手抚摸着菲力克斯弥散的长发，喘息着说：“菲力克斯，转过来可以吗？我想看你的脸。”  
“我不想看到你的脸。”  
“……为什么？”  
“……”闷闷，“带着别人的印迹还敢问出这种问题。”  
明明这样带有妒意的话语不想说的。  
房间里突然安静，希尔凡的呼吸声都止住了。  
下一秒，长驱直入。  
热，热，热。  
菲力克斯闭上眼，眼前仿佛有希尔凡发色一样的火焰在燃烧。体内是希尔凡的温度，鼻尖是希尔凡松针树焚烧般气味的信息素，耳后能听到希尔凡的喘息。所有的所有的感官，都用来感受希尔凡，都是希尔凡。  
生理的快感几乎没有。ALPHA的身体不会这么轻易就能用背德的方式获得快感，菲力克斯早有心理准备。越是因为希尔凡的信息素而兴奋，就越是需要抑制本能。ALPHA的本能谕旨菲力克斯去反抗，去征服，去撕咬。但是那又如何？ALPHA也好什么都好，什么都无法阻止菲力克斯用身体亲密感受他挚爱的人。  
希尔凡的律动越发疾速，菲力克斯感到希尔凡的尖牙在自己的脖颈上摩挲。如果现在用手摸摸自己的牙的话，恐怕也能摸到尖牙吧。不过那种事情已经无关紧要了，菲力克斯咬住希尔凡的枕头苦苦忍耐——体内的器官猛然胀大，结紧紧卡住菲力克斯的肠道。  
希尔凡射精了，他低吟着咬住菲力克斯后颈的那一刻，菲力克斯也射了。

希尔凡惋惜地摸着菲力克斯的后颈，那里理所当然的只有两个牙印：“……什么都没有。”  
“哼，笨蛋，”菲力克斯轻笑一声，“什么都没有，我也是你的人。”  
“并且，”体力已经恢复，菲力克斯起身跨坐在希尔凡身上，长发倾泻在两人之间，他拽过希尔凡的脖子啮咬一口，“你也是我的人。”  
希尔凡感觉到热意滑过面颊。


End file.
